Teams
Teams Teams are formed in-game when certain groups of heroes are put together. Often, forming a certain team will give the player exceptional bonuses and affect the game in special ways. Some teams are story dependent and can only be accessed via certain chapters. Other teams can only be formed via the use of secret characters. Most of the teams that don't involve recruiting hidden characters in the middle of the game, give all members a bonus to their defense against attacks. The following teams are possible to form as of the latest version of X-Assault. Assault Team X Members: Captain America, at least one other member. Bonuses: Note: In version 0.96d, this team does not exist. Avengers Members: Captain America, Thor, Beast, Quicksilver, Firestar, She-Hulk Bonuses: If all 5 members are Avengers, Captain America's opponent will be autokilled by a five-way attack. Note: Only four of the above characters need to be on the team to assemble the Avengers. Blue X-Men Members: Beast, Nightcrawler, Archangel, U-Go Girl Bonuses: Notes: Only four characters are required to form this team. Nightcrawler should be the leader (for the team conversation). If Bamf is selected as the fifth character, there is some additional dialogue. eX-Series Members: Cable, Bishop, Gambit, Dazzler, Quicksilver Bonuses: Excalibur Members: Captain Britain, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, Wolfsbane, Pete Wisdom Bonuses: Notes: Nightcrawler should be the team leader (for the team conversation). If Pete Wisdom is not present, he will appear and offer to join the team. He will replace the last member chosen. If Pete Wisdom is already on the team, there is no team conversation. Exiles Members: Blink, Morph, Nocturne, Mimic Notes: Doom will join the team if these four members are defeated. ExileSlayers Members: Any (During a Dual Apocali game, attack the Apocalypse that is actually Morph) Bonuses: Fantastic Four Members: Reed Richards, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing (plus one random member) Bonuses: FlaX-Men Members: Shadowcat, Cypher, Strong Guy, U-Go Girl, Northstar Bonuses: All Villain types revealed if Shadowcat is the leader. Generation X Members: Jubilee, Chamber, Banshee, Emma Frost, Husk Bonuses: Notes: Any character except Jubilee can serve as team leader. If Jubilee is selected, the team will not form. Name Team Members: Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Bishop, Jubilee, Multiple Man Bonuses: Note: This team cannot be formed in version 0.96d, even though it is one of the teams revealed by using Cerebro Energy New Mutants Members: Cannonball, Cypher, Sunspot, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Cable Bonuses: NiX-Men Members: Nightcrawler, Banshee, Orphan, Multiple Man, Captain Britain Bonuses: All villian types revealed if Nightcrawler is the leader Notes: Team conversation if Nightcrawler is the leader Spider-Friends Members: Spider-Man, Firestar, Iceman Bonuses: They start talking like they did in the cartoon, and they have a triple-character event that wipes out one villain. Team Monosyllable Members: Storm, Rogue, Doop, Beast, Xorn, Bamf, Sage Bonuses: Causes the Incredible Hulk to appear as a foe. Note: In version 0.96d, only Bamf, Beast, Doop, Rogue, and Storm can form this team. The Six Members: Havok, Storm, Beast, Archangel, Iceman Bonuses: Storm becomes Bloodstorm. Notes: Havok must be the leader to form this team. X 1/2 Members: Franklin Richards Bonuses: X-Childcare Members: Lil' Wolvie, Bamf Bonuses: X-Factor Members: Havok, Polaris, Multiple Man, Strong Guy, Quicksilver, Wolfsbane Bonuses: X-Force/X-Statix Members: Orphan, Anarchist, Doop, Zeitgeist, U-Go Girl, Dead Girl, Vivisector Bonuses: Notes: Team conversation if Orphan is the leader X-Humed Members: Cypher, U-Go Girl, Psylocke, Colossus, Zeitgeist Bonuses: Note: At the time of the game's creation Psylocke and Colossus were believed deceased in the comics. Multiple Man is supposed to be on the team (he has a part in the team dialogue), but in version 0.96d the team will not form if he is included. X-Men Australia Members: Havok, Wolverine, Colossus, Psylocke, Rogue, Storm, Dazzler, Longshot Bonuses: Uncanny X-Men Members: Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Archangel, Iceman, Chamber Bonuses: X-Men Blue Members: Cyclops, Beast, Gambit, Psylocke, Wolverine, Rogue Bonuses: X-Men Genesis/Giant size X-men Members: Cyclops, Colossus, Banshee, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Storm, Thunderbird Bonuses: X-Men Gold Members: Storm, Iceman, Archangel, Jean Grey, Colossus, Bishop Bonuses: X-Men Grey Members: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Havok, Archangel, Wolverine Bonuses: Notes: Team conversation if Cyclops is the leader X-Men Hollywood Members: Cyclops, Professor X, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Rogue, Storm Bonuses: X-Men Home Members: Cyclops, Professor X, Jean Grey, Beast, Wolverine, Emma Frost Bonuses: Notes: Bug in the current version (0.96d), Beast doesn't seem to count as a member of this team. Cyclops should be leader for the team conversation. X-Men One Members: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Archangel, Iceman, Professor X Bonuses: X-Patriates Members: Banshee, Captain Britain, Psylocke, Wolfsbane, Chamber Bonuses: X-Rejex Members: Zeitgeist, Doop, Jubilee, Chamber, Cypher Bonuses: Cypher gets extreme boosts. X-Treme X-Men Members: Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Bishop, Sage Bonuses: X-Villains Members: Emma Frost, Sunspot, Rogue, Quicksilver, Deadpool Bonuses: Notes: Emma Frost should be leader for the team conversation. Teams in Chapter 7 Most of the teams listed above cannot be formed in Chapter 7 as there are fewer hero characters in that chapter available to recruit. There are ten possible teams in this chapter, including: Fantastic Four Members: Reed Richards, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing, any other member Bonuses: +1 Teamwork bonus New Fantastic Four Members: any that do not form any other team Bonuses: None Fantastic Force Members: Human Torch, She-Hulk, Black Panther Bonuses: Female Five Members: Invisible Woman, Crystal, She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Tigra Bonuses: Grimm's FF Members: Thing, Human Torch, Crystal, Ms. Marvel Bonuses: